Demyx's Heart
by xNorthernxDownpourx
Summary: Demyx finds himself in an awkward situation with Zexion, and for the first time realizes what a heart would feel like. Also contains Axel and Roxas, pretty funny, but ridculously hot, please read.


I bit my lip as he walked throughout the circle amongst all of our tall chairs that in our white chamber seemed to touch the sky. I had asked Xemnas what the purpose of them was, but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Go play with your Sitar, Demyx, you're ridiculous sometimes…" I stamped my foot. "But Xemnas, I was just wonderin'…"

He shot a glare at me. "Go bother Vexen or someone else of lesser importance, I have a lot of things to do."

I mocked him silently, rolling my eyes as I turned around and climbed into my chair. I sulked in my chair, my tiny strands of hair hanging down on my face, making my forehead itch. I ran my hand through my mullhawk, which is what Roxas called my hair style. He's one to talk, the whole "bead head look?" Yeah, that was stylish alright…

I laughed to myself, before I realized I had completely tuned out Zexion, almost jumping in my chair to quickly sit up straight. I cleared my throat awkwardly to cover up my giggle. I felt Luxord's glare, I turned my head slowly, as he glared at me and fingered his earring. His eyes were intense under his hood, his clever eyebrow raised, his smile was crooked. I looked to my other side quickly to see if he was starring at someone else, and seeing no one but Axels' side looking away, I turned back. He winked, and puckered his lips, giving his gloved hand a little wave, before lowering it.

I shuddered and looked at him shocked and frightened, quickly turning away. I pulled my hood up and looked forward sinking back down in my chair. _What was THAT_ _all about?_ I looked back at Axel. His fiery red hair laid pressed against his chair, as I noticed him biting his lip, looking at Roxas anxiously, as if he was waiting for something… or _desiring something…_

I laughed out loud, almost too loudly, Axel shooting a look towards me. I quickly looked away. Man was he gonna kick my ass later…

I looked back forward, and saw what I was looking for, Zexion walked around the circle of chairs, pacing back and forth. He ran his hand through his dark blue hair, and looked up at everyone impatiently, he was ranting about something to all of us, almost making me wonder if some sort of passion lurked on his shallow insides, and beneath his cold eyes. I sighed, and rested my head in my hand, as my arm rested on the arm of the cold, tall chair. They still annoyed me…what was their purpose, being so tall…

I looked back and day dreamed about him again… I never felt this way about someone before, it was like when Zexion looked at me, my insides felt warm, my limbs almost tingled, turning my heartless insides into something that felt more than this feeling of emptiness. I stared blankly in his direction, imagining if his lips were as cold as his stare, or if they were warm like I had dreamt about, thinking of their softness against mine, my hand against his robe, under his robe…

My gaze was broken by a loud voice, booming through my amazing, and almost erotic day dream.

"Demyx... Demyx! DEMYX!" I quickly looked up, as Saix starred up at me from the ground. I quickly looked around at the mostly empty chairs, everyone walking around of the room.

"Demyx we can leave now, you didn't fall asleep again did you? If you did I'm going to have to tell…" I broke him off.

"I wasn't sleeping Saix, you can calm down, I was just thinking." I jumped down from my chair.

Saix frowned angrily. "Well hurry up; don't just sit around all day."

I blushed, and nodded, looking away. Before I knew it, with the turn of Saix, I was alone in the room.

I shrugged, embarrassed, running my gloved hand shakily through my hair, pushing those stray strands off my face once more. As I looked up, I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Zexion…" He stood in front of me, as if he had just appeared there, like a gift from whatever God or gods lived above, like an angel to me in this darkened world.

"Demyx, I…I wanted to talk to you about a few things…"  
I cut him off. "Oh yeah, you did…you did a great job at the meeting today… Xemnas really trained you well at addressing us." I tried to smile, although I felt weak and nervous being all alone in his presence.

He just stared at me from under his blue hair that glistened silver in the white light that glowed around us. I wanted to look around the room, as I sweat and felt my body tighten with nervousness, but my eyes were locked in his gaze.

Then as time seemed to slowly ache by, each second seeming like a moment of extreme tension that was almost unbearable, he stepped forward towards me with one big, slow step.

He was so close now, that if I had the nerve, I could reach out to him and wrap my arms around him, making him mine.

I looked down nervously, as he raised one gloved hand slyly, and placed it gently on my cheek, stepping forward once more. I felt his warm breath on my face; I could feel myself begin to quiver.

"Demyx, I hope I'm not… I'm not assuming the wrong things but I just can't help thinking that you…that you have…" I looked up at him now, tears almost in my eyes. _He knows…he's going to say it…_

Zexion looked down lowering his head, his hand still on my cheek. I felt a lurch inside me, like some fiery instinct or motion, that begged me to step forward to him, was it a heart? For a moment it felt like what I had imagined. I then followed my burning feelings, and stepped gently closer to him, pulling my hand under his chin and gently lifted his head. His dark blue eyes met mine, and I felt his unease flow into me, and then I could see the tension in his eyes, followed by the gaze I had dreamt about.

"Say it Zexion…" I whispered as I gazed into him. My insides twisted over and over again. He looked at me, and then his lips moved slowly, as words gently poured out.

"I think we have feelings for each other Demyx." Then with a rush of the warmth that moved inside me, I instantly found myself moving towards those soft, smooth lips almost as quickly as those words had left. With the touch of him at my lips and mouth, and the feeling of him wrapping his arms around my neck and I around his tiny waist, I felt our tension pour out of our bodies, and turn into a fiery passion only capable of people who don't bear hearts.

I felt his tongue gently slip into my mouth, our kiss progressing slowly, but pleasingly. I ran my hand through his soft hair, and realized how much I craved for the actual touch of him. I reached behind him still following his kiss, and pulled off my gloves. I moved my hands down his back and around his neck as he shuddered at my warm touch. Just then his kiss intensified as he held my face in his hands and cooed softly in my mouth. I felt his hand move away from my face and then felt it against my neck, and then my chest, my eyes closed as I kissed him deeply, and passionately like never before.

I couldn't believe that just a few moments ago I had thought of Zexion as something impossible, a dream, and now he was here and I was quivering in his arms. I also couldn't believe that this was going on in a place so many people could walk into… but with Zexion in my arms, I didn't have a care in the world.

His hands felt warmer as I heard the soft wisp of his gloves falling to the ground, his hands back to my chest. Just as I felt as if things couldn't get any better with his mouth against mine, I felt him tug at the zipper on my long robe, and realized he wanted more. Something in my chest lurched, as a cool feeling came with each gentle tug of my zipper.

He let go from his kiss as his lips moved to my shoulder as I felt him brush away the robe that now hung almost all the way open, my chest bare to him. He tongued quickly and lovingly at my neck and with both hands on my shoulders he pushed down the robe as I lifted my head and closed my eyes, sighing, and shuddering at his warm touch. His hands reached my back, and then he let the robe fall to the ground. With that, I reached for him, my whole body feeling extremely cold, longing for his heat. I pulled down his zipper too and in one motion I grabbed him and had his warm body pressed against mine. He continued to kiss down my neck, and ran his fingers down my back. As he did this, I too ran my hands along his pale flesh, and then around the waistband of his shorts he wore, feeling the small line of hair from his bellybutton. I ran my finger down it, followed by my hand, and as I felt his warm shaft, I heard Zexion gasp a soft moan, a moan I had only imagined.

He was such a quiet person, so gentle but so firm at the same time, and for the longest time I had imagined him this way, but could never really believe it to ever be true, or possible.

I continued to move my hand deeper into his black shorts as he kissed my neck and touched my back. Then in one soft motion I grabbed him and felt his nails down my spine, sending shivers of pain and pleasure down me in one quick motion.

I ran my hand along it and felt his erection grow, pulsing for my touch. I was shaking, almost nervous to touch this man that I felt this strong love for, but that warmth inside me overpowered me as I continued to quickly but lovingly massage his cock back and forth in his shorts, before I stopped to pull them down.

Just as I had did when he took off my robe, I felt Zexion shudder in my arms as he reached to kiss me again, his tongue moving swiftly and crazily in my mouth, his hands searching the waistline of my shorts, for my erected cock, waiting eagerly for his touch.

When I felt his cold hand wrap around it, it was like a wave of desire and hot passion rained over me, making me feel like I was melting in his arms. He kissed me as he ran his hand gently and playfully down my shaft, it tightening in his soft, but meaningful touch.

I found that when I wanted more, I moved my hand quicker on his, and he followed, both of us giving and receiving this wave of lust that swept over us. Just when I felt I couldn't bear it anymore, I felt him nudge away from me. I let go of him, and felt him pull down my shorts. I looked at him as he stopped kissing me, as he playfully, but yet slightly bashfully dropped down to his knees, and began kissing my tan stomach, and my hipbones, and the flesh in between.

I shuddered at the touch of his lips there, and felt goose bumps rise. I ran my hands through his hair, as I moaned, his lips tonguing gently against my fleshy hips, and around my waist. My erection longed for him, as he touched it again with his hands, and as I closed my eyes and sighed, I felt it, the warm pleasure that still fills my lustful dreams today.

I felt his warm mouth wrap around my cock softly, his lips wet and warm, his mouth ready and willing. I let out a gasp as my body tightened, as he gently in one slow motion slid it deeper into his mouth. Deeper it went as I felt tingles of pleasure throughout my whole body, as his tongue and lips went deeper and deeper down my shaft. I grabbed onto his shoulders, as I gasped loudly, my moans soft, and my breathing heavy.

Just as it was in as deep as it could go, almost all the way, I felt him pull his head away, his tongue sliding up it slowly, making the passion even more intense. He then, went faster, going down again, and then up, his tongue moving wildly against me. I grabbed onto him tighter, my nails scratching at his pale shoulders, as his head moved quickly, back and forth, back and forth, with every motion I let out a long sigh.

My breathing got louder and quickened. As he rolled his tongue faster, I found myself moaning. "Oh Zexion…" I whispered through a soft moan, as I looked down at him, my body hot, and my cock throbbing.

He moved his head faster and faster, as I felt my whole body tighten, and my shaft began throbbing, almost ready to let go. "Faster…faster…"I found myself panting, as his tongue rolled wildly, his head moving faster and faster, his silver hair so beautiful.

Then in one motion I pushed forward and released warm cum into his mouth, and dug my nails fiercely into his shoulders, my mouth opened wide with one loud moan. He stood up and I felt him wrap his warm body around me, as I felt myself go soft.

"Oh Zexion…" I found myself gently muttering. He smiled, and kissed my neck. "Lay down Demyx." He whispered into my ear, his voice soft, his breathing scattered.

I then felt the cold ground on my stomach and chest, and then I felt Zexion over me, running his finger down my spine, and then to my bare butt in small circles. I trembled again.

"Demyx, are you scared?" He whispered.

I bit my lip, and shook my head. "No Zexion, I want you…give it to me, I'm…I'm ready." I shuddered but made my voice sound strong. I've never wanted anything more in my life.

Then as I laid down on the floor, I felt him stroke his cock by my bare ass, as he prepared to put himself inside me. My whole body still trembled with a fiery passion, as I braced myself.

"Just do it, one hard motion, I'm ready."

I could almost feel him smile. "Okay Demyx, I'm ready." Then in one motion I felt his thrust into me, and the rush overcame me again, pain more than pleasure this first time.

I let out a scream as I dug my nails against the floor, searching for something to grasp. I felt him then pull out gently and then thrust back in. I moaned wildly as he groped me back and forth, as he then began to moan, and I could hear his heavy breathing.

The sound of Zexion's hard inhales and exhales overcame me and the pain of his long cock being thrusted into me slowly faded and was replaced with a passion that could only come from such pain as he hit a spot inside me that made my mind spin and that wave of warmth to spill over and around me.

I moaned wildly, as he moved faster, in and out of me, panting wildly and moaning towards the sky, his soft hair against his face, his eyes closed, as he screamed over and over again "Oh Demyx…Demyx…" It felt so good to hear my name in his lustful cries. He moved faster pulling my waist towards him as he thrusted, deeper and deeper.

"Zexion…oh Zexion…" was all I could manage on panting in my hot fury of pleasure and pain, as I clenched my fists and tried to grasp for the floor.

Then with one hard thrust I felt him finish, his dick tightened and then I felt the release of his warmth inside of me. He slowly pulled out, and then dropped beside me.

His hair was wet by his forehead and stuck to it, loosely and messy. I rolled over on my side to face him. He turned to me and kissed me gently.

"Demyx… I have never felt…" He panted, and looked up at me; his eyes glowed of something more than lust.

"Me neither Zexion…it felt…it felt…" He smiled and kissed me again, his lips warm. I felt tired, and gently closed my eyes, wrapping my arm around his warm, muscular body. For that moment, I did have a heart somewhere inside of me, and it beat for Zexion.

We had decided then to get dressed, realizing our passion had overcame us, and we acted so foolishly as to do such dirty things in a place so many people could come into. Just as I pulled up the zipper on his robe, the echoing sounds of haunting winds filled the room.

We both turned our heads and I sat up jumping, quickly trying my hardest to cover myself. With a thud, Axel and Roxas fell to the floor, Axel on top of Roxas, their lips against each other, faces pink and hot.

Roxas pushed Axel off his chest.

"Axel, I told you time…" He stood up and brushed off, "and time again, you're too tall to be on top!"

Axel reached for Roxas' hand.

"Hey now, at least I try. You never seem to give one bit of interest in me unless we're alone, I mean you know I fucking love you, I say it enough."

Roxas shook his hands out in front of him, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know Axel, I GOT it MEMORIZED thanks."

I glanced at Zexion who almost snickered at them arguing not knowing of our presence quite yet.

"Wow Roxas, that one really hurt, how about I torch that little pretty hand of yours, next time you reach into my pants while we're at dinner with everyone? How about that?" Axel reached up one arm, and created fire, moving it towards Roxas playfully.

"Well how about I just don't reach down your pants anymore then Axel?" Axels' eyes grew wide and his fire went out as he lowered his hand.

Roxas went to him, and gently kissed his hot cheek. When his lips touched I swear I heard a faint sizzle.

Axel looked down almost sad. "I'm sorry Roxas, it's just, you are my best friend, and ya know, I care a lot."

Roxas giggled, and wrapped his arms around Axel.

"I love you Axel, if I haven't said it enough I'm sorry."

Axels' face turned a fiery red, as he smiled. I don't ever recall seeing Axel smile that way, he must of truly care for Roxas.

Now his gazes of fiery tension all made sense now.

He leaned down slightly as Roxas stood up on his toes to kiss his friend, their kiss deep and passionate.

I looked at Zexion and smiled, before a look of horror overcame my face- we were about to get caught.


End file.
